Total Drama: The Game
by GoldEmblem
Summary: Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven play a fighting game ripoff with Total Drama characters...the result is a week-long hiatus of video games. Especially those fighting ones.


Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. All rights reserved for Teletoon, Cartoon Network and whoever else is involved with the show. Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven are all owned by me.

Note - This is another fanfic for Writer's Bingo. This time, the prompt is Game!AU!

So let's just get this party started.

* * *

Four players joined the game.

**TOTAL DRAMA: THE GAME**

"Total Drama?" Leon asked. "What in the heck is that kind of game?"

"It was for a buck at the PlayStation Store," Steven gave a sheepish chuckle. "Thought we should give it a try."

"...I can smell that bad graphics already..." Edison sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," Albert said. "I gotta go to the gym soon so let's make it quick!"

The screen on the TV showed a character selection list.

"Whoa, look at this," Steven blinked.

"Smells like a Super Smash rip-off...with...basic characters?" Edison asked.

"Wow...this guy needs to lay off the beans," Albert had picked OWEN: The Sumo Wrestler?

"A blonde sumo wrestler," Leon noted with a laugh. "Didn't think I'd see one of those around."

"Let's see...he sucks at stamina," Albert read the statistics that came with the character. "But he has great strength? Why not?"

Leon picked CODY: The Cybernetic Geek?

"Oh wow...mine has nice weapons," Leon grinned.

"Oh no fair, I wanted a cybernetic geek," Edison frowned.

"Finders keepers," Leon smirked.

"You didn't find it, you just picked it," Steven pointed out.

"Same thing," Leon shrugged before turning back to the screen. A notable trait caught his eye. "What...this guy's weakness is bears?"

"Isn't everyone's weakness a bear?" Steven asked.

"Not me!" Albert grinned. "I bet I could beat one up right now..."

"I'd like to see you try," Steven noted.

Steven then picked a female character. LINDSAY: The Blonde Stereotype?

"Mentality...poor...stamina...okay...weakness...names?" Steven asked, blinking. "Wow. I picked a bad one."

"She's pretty cute though," Leon pointed out.

Edison shook his head and picked his character, NOAH: The Sarcastic Guy.

"Really, that's all they could input for that name?" Edison asked before reading his stats. "Let's see...strengths...snarky insults...mentality...high...weakness...balls?"

"What balls are we talking about?" Leon snickered.

"Who cares?" Albert declared. "Let's just do this thing!"

* * *

With the hit of the start button, they were in.

Owen, Cody, Lindsay, and Noah spawned in a forest area...

**READY**

**AND**

**GO!**

Owen began smacking Lindsay around like a doll.

"Whoa hey hey hey!" Steven cried. "Stop with the smacks!"

Lindsay made a beep noise.

"...What was that?" Albert asked.

"I...don't know," Steven sighed as he mashed some buttons.

Lindsay beeped harder as it did...a lot of damage towards the other three?

"What the heck just happened?!" Edison cried.

"Don't know, but I'm blasting it!" Leon began to use Cody to shoot Lindsay. Then a message popped up:

**Cody is not allowed to harm female characters**

"What?" Leon asked. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

Albert used Owen to strike Cody off into a tree, dealing significant damage.

Edison began to use Noah to attack Owen...then this message appeared:

**Noah is too weak to hurt larger competitors.**

"Wha-"

As soon as Edison caused Noah to punch Owen...Noah himself got dealt with significant damage.

"...This game is rigged," Edison frowned.

"Kapow!" Albert grinned as he used Owen to ground pound on all three characters.

...

Then...

**WINNER: OWEN!**

"Heck yeah!" Albert cheered. "I won!"

"Rematch!" Leon declared. "My character couldn't hit a girl."

"My character was too weak," Edison said.

"My character was too confusing," Steven said.

"Alright alright...whiners," Albert grinned. "We'll pick new characters."

* * *

Back at the character selection area, the four had agreed on picking new characters.

"Ooh...now this one looks cool," Leon had picked DUNCAN: The Murderous Punk. "Stamina is good. Strength is good. This guy be cool."

"And this chick looks awesome too," Edison had picked COURTNEY: THE CIT/Lawyer/Whatever Her Title Is... "Hmm...they hardly tried with that one. Let's see...stamina good...strength great! Wow. She's cool."

"I'm picking this jock guy," Albert grinned. "He's a jock so he's gotta be good right? TYLER: The Forgettable One. Oh wow...let's see...stamina...decent...strength...decent...this will be something."

"Time for me to pick whoever this Ezekiel guy is," Steven chose EZEKIEL: The Canadian Moose-Hunter. "A Moose-Hunter, he's gotta be good right? Let's see...stamina is decent...strength is poor...but aim is great! Oh so he's a shooter."

"I thought Moose-Hunter would've been the obvious identification for that," Edison noted.

* * *

With the hit of the start button once more...they were at the docks now...

Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, and Ezekiel spawned in.

**READY**

**AND**

**GO!**

Duncan began to whack Tyler around with a knife.

"What the heck?" Albert blinked. "Your guy has a knife?"

Albert then grinned.

"Well then, get ready for this jock's mad ski- wait...why is he taking damage?" Albert asked, having stopped Tyler.

A message appeared.

**Tyler appears to have a broken leg...moving will result in further damage...**

"Why is that a thing?!" Albert asked.

"Time for my character to swoop in for the attack then," Steven grinned as he began to move as Ezekiel.

One step as Ezekiel and immediately he exploded.

"...Wait...what the heck happened?" Steven asked.

"First to be booted off," Leon laughed at Steven.

Leon began to use Duncan to fight Courtney.

"Hey hey, let me get in on the...wait..." Albert began to read another message that appeared.

**Tyler appears to have broken his wrist. Any form of attack will result in further damage.**

"What the heck?!" Albert frowned.

Leon used Duncan to swipe at Courtney with his knife...then Courtney took one hit at Duncan and Duncan fell back, having taken significant damage.

"...Wait...what?" Leon asked.

A message appeared:

**Courtney will always overpower Duncan. Best to not use them in the same fight.**

'NOW they tell me!" Leon frowned.

Oh. And another message as well.

**Tyler has a broken chest bone. He will now have 1 health left.**

"I WASN'T EVEN MOVING!" Albert roared.

Duncan was tossed off the dock by Courtney and soon, the CIT/Lawyer/Whatever Her Title Was...finished off Tyler.

* * *

The four were silent.

"Woohoo...I win," Edison smiled.

* * *

Needless to say, the game itself never saw the light of day.

Some say...it was left in the neighbor's trash can...waiting to be played...and to be raged at.


End file.
